


A Stolen Heart

by KingCelilNeal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCelilNeal/pseuds/KingCelilNeal
Summary: Marinette and Adrien fell in love in High School but got seperated due to unforeseen circumstances.10 years later they met again and pick off where they left off.Inspired by Bollywood movie, Sanam Re
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it

Marinette's POV

I heard the whispers as I walked through the halls.

"I heard, it's Adrien Agreste"

"No ways, Adrien Agreste coming to our school"

"I'll be his first girlfriend, duh"

Adrien Agreste, I've heard of him, just never have seen his face..... I think. But why would he be coming to this school out of all the fancy schools he can go to, I know his family is rich but they still take his to a school like this. Just as I climbed up the stairs, I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did I hurt you, tell me if I hurt you" The stranger said to me.

"I'm fine, urg, I'm such a klutz" I said as I facepalmed

"It's fine to be a klutz"

"I'm sorry, I've never seen you, are you new here?"

"Yes, today is my first day"

"Then you must be Adrien Agreste"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me"

"I need to go now, um bye" after that, I ran to class only and sat down next to Alya.

"Girl, have you heard?"

"What?"

"There is a new student coming and he is in this class"

  
  


"Cool, who is he"

"Um Adrien Agreste"

"What" poor boy could be lost by now, I should go look for him, "you know, I just really need the toilet, I'll be back" I stood up and ran out only to bumb into him again.

"We meet again"

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were coming to this class, I would have gone with you, I just found out, I thought you were lost or something"

"I'm, I got some directions from some student, her name is Kagami, but I'm pretty sure she fainted after I talked to her"

"Mari trash, get away from my Adrikins" Chloe said as she pushed me aside and gave Adrien a big hug. Just then Miss Bustier walked in

"Morning class"

"Morning Miss Bustier" the class said as it settled down

"I'm pretty sure you all have heard, there is a new student in this class, Adrien, please come over here and introduce yourself"Adrien did as he was told.

"Hello, I'm Adrien Agreste, I'm pretty sure, you all have heard of me and I'm looking forward to making new friends and learning new stuff" 

"Thank you Adrien, you can sit down" Adrien sat down.

"Ok Class, now that that's covered, let's open to page 37 of our books"

~

At lunch break, Adrien was about to sit with me and my friends but Chloe was all like...

"No you have to sit with me!"

"Chloe, I've been friends with you since childhood, I need to make more friends"

"Am I not good enough"

"No, I didn't say that, I need to socialize more now"

"No!"

"C'mon Chloe, please"

"Urg fine"

"Thanks"

"Whatever" Chloe walked away with a big huff and Adrien went to sit with me, Alya and Nino.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here"

"No" Nino answered for us.

"Thanks"

~

Just as the day finished, it was raining and I didn't bring an umbrella that day. I huffed as I felt the rain with my fingers, all my friends were gone.

"Oh hey Marinette" Adrien said from behind me

"Gah" Marinette stumbled, "you gave a fright."

"Sorry"

"It's raining cats and dogs today huh"

"Huh"

"It's an expression, what I mean is, it's raining hard"

"Oh ok" we stood in a comfortable silence

"You should go now, I think that's your limo"

"Where's your car"

"I live right next to the school, I'll be fine"

"In this heavy rain, no ways"

"Huh"

"There you go, take my umbrella" Adrien handed me his umbrella.

"I can't take this, we just met, why are you so kind to me?"

"I'm kind to everyone, now take the umbrella" I took the umbrella as our hands brushed against each other. Then Adrien walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Ahanks Tadrien, I MEAN, thanks Adrien" since when Do I stammer?

~

The next day of school, and for some reason, I was looking forward to seeing Adrien, he was so kind to me yesterday and we just met. When he handed me the umbrella, what was that wierd feeling in my chest, was not, or happiness or......love. Nah, there is no such thing as live at first site, I don't believe in it. So it might be something else.

But what other thing, um friendship, it can be, we are friends, but I don't stammer around friends, that's not me. It might be possible that, just maybe.....I have a crush on Adrien. I'll think about this later, I need to go to school. So I got up and got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but please do enjoy

"Hey Marinette"

"Gah, Adrien, you have to stop sneaking up on people"

"What you gonna do about it

"I know karate"

"Really?"

"No" I said as I looked down acting disappointed

"Perhaps I could teach you"

"You know it"

"Just a bit, my father made me take karate lessons when I was young"

"That's cool"

"Not really, they were always so tiring"

"They look easy to me"

"Trust, they are not" Just then, the bell rang

"I think we should go to class"

"Shall we"

~

Maybe I did like Adrien, like love like. Should I confess, will it be too soon, does he even like me. What if I confess than he will never talk to me again. But, there is only one to find out and it is the only way I knew, I have to confess. 

I can ask him in lunch time. Is it too soon, like we just met yesterday and I'm already about to confess to him. Urg, so stressful. It was about thirty minutes until lunch time but it felt like 2 minutes. The bell rang and the class packed thier stuff and went to the Cafeteria. Adrien would be sitting with us again. While Alya and Nino where in an arguement on which animal would win a fight between a tiger and a lion. I thought that it was my chance to ask Adrien and I was nervous as fuck.

"So Adrien, can I ask you something"

"Yeah"

"Do you believe in Love at first site?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I have been locked in my house for most of my life, so I really don't know"

"Hmm"

"Why you ask"

"I think I experienced it yesterday with someone"

"Who"

"Aw, not only are you cute but also oblivious"

"Huh"

"Oh gosh, why did I say that?"

"Wait, do you like....me?"

~

Adrien POV

For starters, I do believe in Love at first site, it's just that the person I have fallen in love with is the blue haired girl that sits behind me in class, the girl with the cute pigtails. The girl who stutters sometimes. 

And the girl in the pigtails just said she likes me. I've never witnessed something like this, and she's the first girl that I actually like.

~

Marinette's POV

He's silent, is that a good sign, oh Marinette, you are so dumb. It was too soon, He just met me yesterday, one day of school and you're already asking if he likes you. Why did I do this in the first place.

"Yes.....Maybe...I don't know... I think so"

"Um..."

"You know, I shouldn't have done this, this is too, can you excuse me" I said as a stood up and went to the toilet.

~

What was I thinking, I'm a stupid person. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo. He will never talk to me again. Then he will fall in love with Chloe... Wait, why do I care? This may actually mean I actually like him. The bell rang and I stood up and went to class.

~

I haven't talked to Adrien since I confessed to him and I don't think I'm ready. He probably thinks I'm a freak, why would he talk to me again. 

Finally, the bell rang and I'll be running all the way to home, luckily, it's not raining, I can run away before he gets the chance to talk to me.

~

Ok he didn't talk to me, that's cool, I need a place to cool off, so I stood up and went to the park, just under a nice tree, it was her favourite tree, with a nice shade and-

"Hey Marinette" Adrien said

"Ah! Don't do that to a person" I paused, "look, you can forget what o said to you in the Cafeteria, you shouldn't have heard that, I shouldn't have said that. I know it might be a bit awkward from now on but let's just forget this ever-"

"Marinette, I think I like you too"

"Huh"

"I. Like. You"

"But don't you think it's too early, like we met just yesterday, you can't have fallen for me in such a short period of time"

"It was love at first site"

"You- you fell in love with me the first time you saw me?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Um"

"Um?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a kind of Andi Mack reference, hope you enjoyed


	3. Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to my fanfic, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and it's basically the shortest chapter I have ever wrote... Enjoy!

It's been a week since me and Adrien tied the knot. Chloe was heartbroken when she heard the news that I was dating Adrien. Alya loved the news there were plenty of double dates and lots of kisses, picnics under my favourite tree. In fact there is a picnic happening right now.

"Why a hamster" Adrien asked me

"Well Adrien, hamsters happen to be my favourite animal, they're so cute and chubby, and they make me wanna cuddle the cuteness out of them"

"Speaking of hamsters, doesn't that cloud look like a hamster"

"Hmm, you're right, it does, I wish I could reach out to it and-"

"Cuddle the cuteness out of them"

"It's looks like it's gonna rain soon"

"Nooooooo, I don't want it to rain"

"Looks like we don't have a choice"

"I don't wanna go home"

"We need to go Agreste"

"Fine, you're such a big Meanie"

"I love you too" 

"Aw"

"Meet back here tomorrow?"

"You know it" we both went our separate ways after a few kisses. 

~

Adrien's POV

When I entered my room, Nathalie said Gabriel wanted to talk to me

"Why?"

"I don't know, but you'll find out when we get there" with that she just walked out, expecting me to be behind her. So I walked with her to my father's office.

~

"Yes father"

"Adrien, I think it's better that you should go to a private school, I think public schools are full of distractions, so I'll be sending you to a private boarding school in China, it will give you a chance to learn your Chinese."

"No ways, I'm not going, I already have friends here"

"Well then, you're gonna have to say goodbye cause you are leaving tomorrow morning"

"WHAT, no, I'm not leaving"

"You are leaving, end of discussion, you are dismissed"

"But father-"

"Dismissed"

"Yes father"

~

This is bad, really bad, how can I tell Marinette about this, she'll be heart broken if I tell her this, like it's been a week since we started dating. It can't end now, but it's too soon, I can't lose her, but nothing changes my father's mind. I can't do anything about it. We're supposed to meet under her tree tomorrow. And I don't wanna tell, it'll will be too painful for me and her. I think... I think I'm just gonna go without telling anyone, not even Marinette. I hate seeing her sad.

~

Marinette's POV

I came back home happy and smiley and joyful and positive, being in a relationship with Adrien Agreste is fun. I've never been in such a relationship... Well, actually, I've never been in a relationship. I cant wait to see him tomorrow. Nothing can ruin my day.

~

Walking to the park, I'm walking to the park. I'm gonna meet my boyfriend, yea I'm gonna meet my boyfriend. I sat down under the tree. Wierd, he's usually early

2 hours later

"He'll probably come

2 hours later

"I'll give him one more hour, maybe he's busy"

1 hour later

"He's not coming" I quietly sobbed as I went back home.

~

3rd person

Marinette received the news that Adrien was gone to China, it broke her heart and she barely came to school sometimes. She couldn't stop thinking about him, it was hard for her to move on but then she met Luka, but things still didn't seem to go her way so she just gave up and moved on with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave kudos, and I would love some constructive criticism, love you all, stay safe, byeee

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys, please leave kudos.


End file.
